Tale of a Lost Prince
by Blackdemon21
Summary: every day at midnight a young child with a dragon tail holding a lantern singing an eery song walks through the center of town, but one day a stranger comes and helps the child with out knowing who the child really is. OC, AU, OOC, Sebaciel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 lost child**

**A/N: hey guys this is another story I've been thinking of for awhile now, well that's all I have to say so I guess I'll start writing the first chapter.**

**Description: every day at midnight a young child with a dragon tail holding a lantern singing an eery song walks through the center of town, but one day a stranger comes and helps the child with out knowing his full intention.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and my OCs...**

**.**

**.**

It was noon in the village and everyone was rushing to get into their homes,"quick get inside before the monster comes,"one mother told her child,"please, do make great haste,"a male told everyone, everyone gasped at the dim light of a lantern glowing in the dark and the sound of an eery tune being sung.

_London bridge is falling down_

_falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_my fair lady_

A child that looked no older than thirteen walked to the center of the village, a black tail whipping left and right with every movement,"mother, father, where are you,"the child called for anyone to come and help him, a flash of lightning and loud booming thunder startled the child, the boy ran to the nearest shelter he could find and tried to keep the flame in the lantern from going out, he stayed in the hollow part of the tree and watched as the rain poured down. The young boy saw a light go past where he was hiding causing him to whimper in fear.

The man holding a flashlight heard the sound and shined the light in the tree,"huh, a child, what are you doing in there, where's your family,"the man asked, the boy had tears starting to form in his eyes,"I-I don't know, I'm lost, please help me,"the boy cried,"don't cry little one, I'll help you find them, come here, lets get you somewhere dry,"the man picked up the young boy and kept him warm by putting him in his jacket, he saw that the boy was holding a small lantern, but he would ask about it later. He ran to his home and unlocked the door, he walked inside and set the small child on the couch, he got some logs and lit a fire.

The young boy looked around at the unfamiliar house, he took off the jacket and shook the water off himself, he curled himself in a ball with his tail wrapped around him, he heard someone enter the room and saw the man who had saved him, the man gasped in shock at the sight of his tail,"y-you have a tail,"he stuttered,"please, don't be scared of me, I don't want to be kicked out again,"the child whimpered,"you think I'm going to put you out in the rain, I'm would never do that, you just...surprised me,"the man handed the boy a thick cover,"can you take off your clothes so I can dry them,"he asked, the boy nodded and peeled the soaked clothes off him, when he took off his shirt black wings stretched out and ruffled to unstick the feathers.

the man took the clothes to the laundry room and felt the clothes,"this is silk, is this boy a noble,"the man asked himself, he hung up the clothes and went back into the living room and saw the boy stretching his wings,"wow, you're an amazing child, can you fly,"the man asked,"not when they're wet,"the boy rubbed the water off his feathers,"can I touch them,"he asked, the boy nodded, the man felt the feathers and gasped when some of them fell out,"oh, I'm sorry did I rub to hard,"he asked,"no it's fine, they fall out all the time, watch,"the boy ruffled his wings and a couple feathers fell out,"can you tell me your name sir,"the boy asked,"my name is Aberline, what's yours,"he asked,"I'm Ciel,"the boy said,"that's a pretty name for a girl,"Aberline said,"um, I'm a boy,"Ciel corrected,"what!? Oh, um, I'm sorry,"Aberline laughed and rubbed the back of his head, Ciel laughed at his mistake.

In another town nearby some parents were mourning the loss of there son,"oh my dear Ciel,"the woman cried, her husband tried to comfort her,"calm down dear, I've sent out someone to find him,"he said,"I just hope he's okay,"she said,"don't worry he has his lantern with him,"her husband said,"lets just hope that he finds our sweet Ciel soon, before the wedding,"she said worriedly.

The next morning Ciel had woken up on the couch, he could smell something being cooked, he got up with the covers still wrapped around him and went into the kitchen,"good morning,"Aberline said,"I'm almost finished cooking breakfast,"Aberline said,"this looks like what Shiro would cook,"Ciel said,"who's Shiro,"Aberline asked,"she's our chef,"Ciel said,"Ciel are you a noble,"Aberline asked,"no,"he said,"oh, well how-,""I'm a prince,"and with that Aberline shut up,'_I have the son of a king in my home, I'm in so much trouble if anyone finds out,'_Aberline thought,"what would she cook,"Aberline asked,"she would make quail,"Ciel said,"well how about you go sit down and we can eat,"Aberline put the food on some plates and walked over to the table.

Ciel sat down and Aberline set the food in front of him, Ciel ate a piece, but spit it out at the last minute,"what, you don't like it,"Ciel shook his head, he stood up and rummaged through the fridge, Ciel pulled out the bacon that he originally cooked and took off a piece and ate it, he continued eating more pieces. Aberline saw this and took the package away from him,"you can't eat raw meat like that Ciel,"Aberline put the package in the fridge again,"okay, can we try and find my family now, I have to get to a wedding in a few days,"Ciel said,"who's getting married,"Aberline asked as he took a sip of water,"I am,"Aberline did a spit take with his water and coughed a few times,"your getting married, how old are you,"Aberline asked,"I'm 164 years old,"Ciel said with a smile, Aberline laughed,"you're kiding right,"he asked, Ciel shook his head,"I'll just go get your clothes,"Aberline walked out of the room and came back holding Ciel's dry clothes.

Ciel took the clothes and put them on,"okay, now that you have your clothes on let's go,"Aberline took his keys off the counter and the two left.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was the first chapter of the story, I hope I spelled Aberlines name right and I didn't make to many errors, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 out of the village**

**A/N: well guys I'm back with the second chapter of my story, I hope this wont turn out like how all my others are, since it's hard to write long stories. Well that's all I had to say, so let me just start the story already.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel had taken Aberline back into the woods where he had found him,"are you sure this is the way to your home,"Aberline asked,"actually all I remember is that there was a huge thunder storm and my parents and I were on a boat when it capsized and we got separated,"Ciel shuddered at the memory,"so you were washed up here, that means you're from another country,"Aberline explained,"I guess you're right, but I can't remember the name of the kingdom,"Ciel started to sniff as tears welled up in his eyes,"I'm never gonna get home!,"Ciel cried, Aberline pulled Ciel close and stroked his hair,"calm down Ciel, we'll find them I promise,"Aberline smiled at Ciel wiping away his tears,"you do,"Ciel sniffled, Aberline nodded,"lets go ask about any nearby kingdoms,"Aberline took Ciel's hand and they walked back to house, Aberline got out his suitcase and started to pack some clothes,"why are you packing,"Ciel asked,"because we're going on a trip to find the kingdom you're from,"Aberline said, Ciel smiled since he had never been to any other kingdoms,"I'll get my lantern,"Ciel ran into the living room and picked up the lantern with the still glowing flame,"why do you carry that,Aberline asked.

"it keeps all my power from leaving,"Ciel explained,"so if I blow out the flame, what will happen,"Aberline asked,"I'll pass out and go into a state to restore my power,"Ciel said,"so that's why you were keeping it from getting wet,"Aberline said, Ciel nodded,"well thanks for explaining that,"Aberline lifted the heavy suitcase over his shoulder and they walked out of the house locking the door behind him,"lets find a person to sail us to another country,"Aberline said, he led them to the docks where a bunch of sailers had docked their boats,"excuse me, can you sail us to the nearest kingdom,"Aberline asked,"depends on how much you have,"the captain said, Aberline checked his pockets and they were empty,"I've got it,"Ciel said, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of gold coins,"will this help pay,"the sailor started babbling like an idiot at the sight of the gold and simply nodded,"thank you sir,"Ciel and Aberline got on the boat and the sailor followed.

"men, it's time to set sail to the closest kingdom,"the sailor shouted,"yes sir,"they called back and got ready to set sail,"please, come this way, I'll show you to your rooms,"the sailor opened one of the doors showing a fancy suit,"wow, this is amazing,"Aberline said,"thank you sir,"Ciel gave the man another gold coin and sat on the large bed for two,"how do you have all that money with you,"Aberline asked,that's not all I have,"Ciel used his tail to reach under his hat that he was wearing and pulled out a bigger bag,"this has an assortment of jewels in it,"Ciel opened the bag and pulled out a jet black gem,"is this a forty carrot diamond,"Aberline took the diamond from his hand and studied the gem, Ciel snatched it back and put it in the bag,"yes, but these are only to be used for emergencies, that's why father gave me all these gold coins,"Ciel explained,"oh, well lets take a nap, it may be awhile before we get there,"Aberline laid down on the bed, Ciel climbed on the bed and shyly crawled toward him, Ciel walked in a circle and curled up in a ball on the bed,"um, I know this seems strange, but can you stroke my back, it's what mother would do to help me sleep. Aberline noticed that Ciel had taken off his shirt to stretch his wings,"um, okay,"Aberline hesitantly reached for the wings and started to pet the feathers.

He could've sworn he heard Ciel start to purr, he saw his tail thumping on the bed lightly, Ciel's breathing slowed as he feel into a deep sleep, Aberline looked at the lantern that Ciel put on the dresser and saw that the flame was growing and diminishing every time Ciel started breathing in or out, Aberline continued to pet him until he got over powered by sleep.

When Aberline woke up he felt something heavy on his chest, he looked down and saw that Ciel had crawled on top of him, he wanted to wake the boy, but he looked so peaceful, Ciel groaned and his eyes fluttered open, Aberline gasped,"Ciel, your eyes are two different colors,"Ciel didn't seem to care that much,"that just happens when I wake up,"Ciel yawned and stretched himself out,"what is it,"Aberline asked,"it's called the Faustian Contract, a sign of mates,"Ciel explained,"mates? Isn't that a term used by animals,"Aberline asked, Ciel nodded,"instead of being called lovers, my kind are called mates,"Ciel crawled off Aberline and onto the bed since he was getting uncomfortable,"what do you mean your kind,"Aberline asked,"it's just that I come from a special kingdom,"Ciel stood up and stretched,"what do you mean by special-,"Aberline was interrupted when the door opened,"we have arrived sir,"the sailor said, Ciel quickly got dressed and ran to the deck of the boat and looked over the edge, he couldn't see that well so he opened his wings and flew to the crows nest.

Aberline walked outside and gasped in fear when he saw Ciel walking along one of the masts,"Ciel!,"Aberline shouted in fear, he didn't want to be punished if a kings son got injured. Ciel looked down and opened his wings; he flew down and landed in front of Aberline, ruffling his feathers,"what is it Aberline,"Ciel asked, one of the sailors gasped and backed away,"y-you...your from the kingdom of Phantomhive,"the sailor stuttered and took a few steps back, Ciel nodded,"um, when we dock, you'll have to find someone else to sail you,"the man shouted for the sailors to speed up.

Once they got to land the sailor told them where the king was and left,"where are we,"Aberline looked around and saw a spider crawl on him he almost crushed it when Ciel stopped him,"no, you can't kill the spiders here,"Ciel let the insect crawl on his hand, he walked to a spider web and put the bug on it,"why can't I,"Aberline asked,"because this is the kingdom of Faustus and Trancy, they have a law about killing the spiders,"Ciel said,"how do you know this,"Aberline asked,"mother and father would bring me here to play with prince Alois,"Ciel motioned for him to follow and they walked into town. Aberline felt an unnatural coldness to the town; it was even dark even though the sun was fully risen. Ciel put an arm out and they came to a stop,"what's wrong,"he asked,"something's coming,"a dark figure flashed from the tops of buildings in a blur, the person landed in front of them and smiled.

Ciel smiled back,"good to see you again Alois,"Ciel walked over and hugged him,"it's been forever since I saw you Ciel, I see your wings have grown,"Alois said,"and you've gotten better at sneaking up in people,"Ciel said,"who is this Ciel,"Aberline walked over to the boys,"Aberline, this is prince Alois of the Trancy kingdom,"Ciel introduced,"hello Aberline,"Alois said,"greetings your highness,"Aberline put a hand to his heart and bowed,"no need to be so regal,"Alois said,"hey Ciel where are your parents,"Alois asked, Ciel turned his head away,"I managed to get washed away from the kingdom durning a storm,"Ciel's bangs casted a shadow over his eyes,"I thought I could ask Claude how to get back,"Ciel said,"okay, he just came back from a council meeting so he might be in a bad mood,"Alois and Ciel started to walk to the castle in the distance, Aberline followed behind,"I hope we get to leave soon, I have a bad feeling about this place,"Aberline silently told himself.

**.**

**. **

**A/N: hey guys that was the second chapter, in the next chapter we'll see Claude or the king, well that's all I have to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter, please tell me if I need to edit anything, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with the third chapter of this fic, I've finally gotten out for summer break so I'll be able to update more often, well I guess I should start the chapter instead of rambling like I always do.**

**.**

**.**

Alois, Ciel, and Aberline walked into the large castle and Aberline saw that the walls were decorated with spider webs and they had a red and gold color scheme for them,"the throne room is this way,"Alois pushed open the double doors, Alois and Ciel walked in, Aberline followed behind and saw a man with well-kept hair, golden eyes wearing glasses, sitting on a throne with his head resting in his hand,"Claude I'm back!,"Alois ran up to him and jumped on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck,"welcome back Alois,"Claude said,"hello again king Claude,"Ciel said, Claude set Alois down and walked over to Ciel,"Ciel, why are you here today,"Claude asked,"I'm trying to get back home, so I won't miss the wedding,"Ciel explained,"well it's dangerous to get to your kingdom, so I'll give you one of my shops and the best captain and sailors I can find,"Ciel's eyes shined with happyness, he hugged Claude,"thank you Claude,"Ciel said happily. Claude pet Ciel's head.

"just tell your father I'll see him at the wedding, okay,"Claude stated,"okay,"Claude turned his attention to Abberline who kept quiet,"and who is this,"Claude asked,"this is Abberline, he was the one who found me and took care of me,"Ciel explained,"I should thank you for taking care of Vincent's son,"Claude said,"Vincent?,"Aberline seemed confused on who that was,"Vincent is the king of the kingdom of Phantomhive, you just better hope he doesn't get mad at you for having his only son,"Claude chuckled, Abberline paled,"don't worry, father and mother are very kind, it's just that...,"Ciel trailed off,"it's just what,"Abberline asked,"no, it's nothing,"Ciel said, suddenly a loud noise was heard.

Three shadows came bursting into the room, the shadows forms shifted and they became three different animals, a raven, a three-headed dog and a cat,"Chaos, Erebus, Nyx, what are you doing here, where's Kuro, Aka, and Shiro,"all the animals looked like they were made out of black flames,"Ciel, what are these animals doing here,"Abberline asked, all the animals looked at him and growled,"they aren't animals they're spirits,"Ciel held out his arm and let the raven perch on his arm,"you're lucky the king's son is friendly with you or I'd tear you to shreads you meddlesome human,"the dog growled, Abberline stumbled back in fear,"he talked!?,"he said in amazement,"yes, we did talk, now let me apologize for Erebus here,"the raven said,"as you can see they have different personalities,"Ciel chuckled,"I'm Nyx, goddess of night,"the cat said in a female voice,"I am Erebus, god of darkness,"the dog turned its heads away,"and I am Chaos, goddess of air,"the raven said,"your all gods,"Abberline asked, they nodded,"the reason we are here is because we were searching for you young master,"Nyx said,"well go and tell them that I'm fine,"Ciel said,"yes master,"they all disappeared in an instant.

"I already got a ship ready for you, so you may sail off when ready,"Claude said,"thank you Claude, but can we stay here for a while, I need a new outfit and we're exhausted,"Ciel said,"of course, stay as long as you need to,"Claude said,"thank you Claude, come on Abberline,"Ciel said, Abberline followed Ciel out of the throne room,"so where are we staying,"Abberline asked,"in the room that I usually slept in when we came here,"Ciel led Abberline to another room in the castle and opened the door, the bedroom had a blue and silver wall with a canopy bed,"so we're going to sleep in here,"Abberline asked, Ciel nodded and laid down on the bed,"you should go take a bath Ciel,"Abberline set his suitcase on the bed and got out his pajamas,"okay,"Ciel got up and walked to the bathroom connected to the room.

Abberline sighed and sat on the bed,"I wonder what Ciel's father will do once he finds out I have him,"Abberline asked himself,"I hope he doesn't do anything bad, I hope what Ciel said was right maybe he could be nice,"Abberline kept having second thoughts, suddenly he heard the shower turn off and Ciel walked int the room with a towel around his waist, Ciel sat next to him with a smaller towel in his hands,"can you help me dry my hair,"Ciel handed Abberline the towel,"um, sure,"he put the towel in Ciel's hair and started to wipe the water off,"ow, not so hard,"Ciel flinched when he rubbed to hard and plucked out a few strands of hair,"I'm sorry, I was zoning out,"Abberline started to rub softly.

Once his hair was dry enough, Abberline went to go take a shower and Ciel put his pajamas on, Abberline came in the room and saw Ciel fast asleep, he walked over to him and sighed,"it must have been lonely, being alone for that long, but you'll get home soon,"Abberline stroked Ciel's hair, Ciel unconsciously leaned into the touch,"hmm...nn Sebas...tian,"Ciel muttered a name and turned onto his side,"_Sebastian? Who's that, maybe I'll ask when he wakes up,"_Abberline got in bed next to Ciel and blew out the candles, he turned onto his side and saw how peaceful the boy looked when he was asleep,"it's going to be hard to let you go,"Abberline silently told himself, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: okay guys that was the next chapter of this fic, I hope you all liked this chapter, if there are any errors can someone beta read this for me, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Sailing Off Again**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with another chapter of this story, by the title of the chapter you can probably tell that they are going to sail away, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

Abberline woke up and saw that Ciel was already up and had gotten his clothes on and was waiting for him to get up,"good morning Abberline," Ciel smiled at him,"good morning Ciel,"Abberline sat up and rubbed the back of his head," I'm going to go get my clothes on, you can wait here, okay," Ciel nodded, he got out of bed and got some clothes out of his from his suitcase and put them on,"lets go, let's go, I wanna get home soon as possible,"Ciel kept pulling at Abberline's arm to make him walked faster.

when they got downstairs, Ciel bumped into Alois,"huh, oh hey Alois," Ciel said," you're leaving already Cielly-kun,"Alois frowned," yeah, But I'll ask to come back soon or you could come with us," Ciel said happily," yeah, let's go ask Claude," Alois and Ciel ran to Claude's room leaving a very confused Abberline behind. They bursted through the door repeatedly shouting Claude's name, Claude sat up and groaned,"what is it you two," he asked sleepily," can I go with Ciel on his trip," Alois asked," sure, just be careful okay," Claude said," I will," Alois waved bye to Claude and both of them left them room and went downstairs to where Abberline was waiting," let's get to the docks," Ciel said, Alois nodded and left the giant manor.

" I can't wait to see your kingdom again," Alois said,"what is the kingdom like," Abberline asked," it's always dark there so it makes it seem mysterious, but no one has the guts to sail there unless they know the king and queen," Alois explained, Abberline gulped," hey, we're here,"Ciel pointed to the ship that was in front of them," sweet, let's go aboard, lady's first," Alois chuckled and let Ciel get on," well shouldn't you be getting on first," Ciel laughed," oh hahaha, let's get on shall we," Alois and Ciel walked onto the ship and Abberline followed," I can't wait to get home~," Ciel sang in a happy voice, Abberline then noticed that Ciel was holding a case that looked like it could hold an instrument," what's in your case," he asked as he set the suitcases down," it's my violin, I accidentally left it here," Ciel opened the case and showed him it. The instrument was black and had a symbol carved into it made out of silver, Ciel closed the case again," I'll play it for you guys tonight if you want," Ciel said," I love hearing you play so I don't mind," Alois said," I don't mind, but why at night," Abberline stated," you'll see," Ciel smiled and put his instrument in one of the cabins that they'll stay in.

Abberline, Ciel, and Alois went into the cabin and saw that there were two beds, Alois and Ciel climbed onto one bed and Abberline sat on the other next to theirs," I bet I'm still stronger than you Ciel," Alois pinned Ciel down and smirked," yeah right," Ciel knocked Alois to the floor and pinned him down, both boys laughed and continued tumbling across the floor, Abberline smiled at the scene in front of him," _they act like they're just normal kids_," he thought, they all heard the ship horn go off and the boys got off each other then they ran out to the deck, Ciel smiled at the sight of the sun setting over the sea," I remember doing stuff like this with him," Ciel silently told himself, he sighed and got his violin.

"come on Ciel's about to play," Alois grabbed Abberlines's hand and dragged him outside, Abberlines's eyes widened when he saw multiple crystals floating around the deck of the ship, Ciel put his violin to his chin and started to play**(if you haven't played the game rhythm thief look up a song called moon princess and you'll hear what Ciel is playing**), the crystals started to shine multiple colors until it made the entire ship look like a rainbow," wow, this is beautiful," Abberline went to touch one of the crystals but Alois stopped him," don't touch these," Alois said," why can't I," Abberline asked," these are the crystals meant to keep Ciel's power from awakening," Alois said," but I thought his lantern was for that," Abberline said," it is, but if he loses it these are replacements, just the slightest touch makes them shatter, watch," Alois tapped one of them and it shattered. Ciel flinched and hit a few wrong notes, the crystals turned black for a brief second," you see how they turned black," Abberline nodded," well if all of them turn black Ciel will unleash his power," Alois said," what will happen if he does unleash his power, has it ever happened," he stated, Alois nodded," yes it has happened only once, Ciel's anger got the best of him and he almost killed his parents, but only one person was able to calm him," Alois explained," who was it," Abberline asked," Ciel's mate of course, he actually walked up to Ciel and held him close even though he was getting himself hurt in the process," Alois sighed and shook his head at the memory," wait, you said him, Ciel's lover is a guy!?,"Abberline said in amazement, Alois nodded," yeah, he didn't tell you," Abberline shook his head as a no," oh, I guess he must still be embarrassed about it," Alois chuckled," embarrassed about what," he asked.

"Ciel's parents and his fiancé were expecting him to be a girl," Alois held back another laugh," so the marriage was arranged before they knew if he was a girl," Alois nodded, both of them heard Ciel end the song and the crystals stopped glowing, Ciel walked around and grabbed each crystal with his tail, Ciel walked up to them and smiled," what did you think," Ciel asked,"you played moon princess as well as your mother,"Alois put a hand on his shoulder and smiled,"that sounded wonderful Ciel,"Abberline said, Ciel smiled and yawned, he walked back to the cabin and the others followed. They got in their beds and fell asleep, on the deck a crow with a strange mark on its chest perched on the mast and let out a caw into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 returning home and the reunion **

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my story. In this chapter Ciel will be returning home and one of my favorite characters will be brought in, well enough with my rambling and I guess I should start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel and Alois were both wide awake, while Abberline was in a deep sleep, both boys seemed to do everything to wake him up but nothing worked, they looked at each other and smirked, Alois got a bucket and Ciel used his magic to make some ice water, they poured it on him and he jolted up," huh, what happened," he said. both Ciel and Alois were laughing their heads off at his reaction,"wow, we really didn't think you'd react like that,"Alois said between laughs,"yeah, yeah, I'll get up," Abberline got up and went into the bathroom, when he came out his hair was still wet but the rest of him was dry,"lets go on the deck Ciel, come on Abberline,"Alois and Ciel ran out of the room and Abberline followed,"attention all ship mates, prepare to enter the kingdom of Phantomhive,"the captain said, all the sailors saluted and opened the sails, Abberline saw a bunch of shadows in front of them, the ship sailed into it and everything was shrouded in darkness,"Ciel where are we,"Abberline asked, Ciel didn't answer,"Ciel,"Alois shushed him,"only Ciel knows how to get there, so when he's like this, don't bother him,"Ciel's eyes were half lidded and his eyes were glowing a dim red. The flame in Ciel's lantern bent to the right,"go right,"he said,"now straight,"Ciel's voice sounded void of emotion, as if he was in a trance,"is he being hypnotized,"Abberline asked, Alois shook his head.

"only people from this kingdom can find their way through the darkness,"Alois said,"what is Ciel anyways,"he asked,"Ciel is a fledgling,"Alois said, Abberline arched an eyebrow,"a fledgling?,"he said in confusion,"Ciel is a young demon, that's why he has a tail and wings,"Alois explained,"he's really a demon,"Abberline said in amazement, Alois nodded,"everyone in this kingdom is, I'm only half demon though,"Alois sighed at the last comment,"stop,"Ciel said, the ship came to a stop, Ciel opened his wings and flew forward, he put his hand out and felt a wall, Ciel pulled out a necklace with the same symbol that was on the violin and held it up. The same symbol on the wall glowed purple and the wall disappeared, Ciel landed,"go forward,"he said, the continued to go forward till they finally got out of the shadows, they all saw that the moon was fully risen and stars decorated the sky, they docked the ship and Ciel smiled, his eyes were still glowing do to the dark,"I'm home, finally,"Ciel said happily,"the castle is this way,"Ciel led them into a forest.

Abberline stuck close to the two, he saw red eyes looking at him in the dark of the forest, suddenly Ciel stopped,"huh, what's wrong Ciel,"Abberline asked,"something's coming,"a dark figure jumped from tree to tree, it landed in front of them, giant raven black wings folded to the persons back, Ciel's eyes widened and his eyes welled up with tears, he ran forward and hugged the person,"I missed you so much,"Ciel nuzzled against him,"I'm glad I found you too kitten,"the man stroked Ciel's back,"who is that Alois,"Abberline asked,"that's Ciel's mate, prince Sebastian,"Alois said, Sebastian walked forward and saw the man had deep red eyes and raven black hair,"are you the one who took care of Ciel,"he asked, Abberline was hesitant, but he nodded,"thank you for taking care of him, I hope he didn't get into any trouble,"Sebastian stated,"no he was perfectly fine,"Abberline said,"well you should at least meet Ciel's father,"Sebastian motioned for them to follow.

When they got out of the forest, they saw a large town with multiple people walking in the streets, all of the attention turned to Abberline,"why are they all looking at me like that,"he whispered to Alois,"because of your soul,"Alois answered simply,"my soul?,"Alois nodded,"demons eat souls, that's why the humans don't come to this kingdom,"Alois said, Abberline gulped,"don't worry, they won't attack,"Sebastian smiled at him, Abberline let out a sigh of relief. They had gotten to a giant castle and Abberline stared in amazement, the guards in front of the castle opened the door and they walked inside, three girls were walking downstairs and smiled when they saw Ciel,"master Ciel,"they walked to Ciel and hugged him,"Aka, Kuro, Shiro, I'm glad to see you too,"Ciel smiled,"this is Shiro, the one you were talking about,"Abberline asked, Ciel nodded,"these are my servants and friends Aka, Kuro, and Shiro,"a girl with black hair and red eyes waved, another girl with red hair in a pony tail bowed, and the girl with white hair tied in a braid simply said hi, the girls remembered they had chores to do and they scurried off.

Ciel's parents were sitting in the library when they heard the door open,"Sebastian, you're back already,"Rachel Phantomhive asked, Sebastian nodded,"yes, and I've brought someone with me,"Ciel walked inside and both of his parents stopped what they were doing, Rachel walked over to Ciel and pulled him to her,"my darling little Ciel,"she muttered, Ciel wrapped his arms around her, Vincent walked over to them and picked up Ciel, Ciel laughed and nuzzled into his fathers shoulder,"where did you find him,"Vincent asked,"actually I found him,"Abberline walked inside and Alois followed,"your son said he was washed up on an island full of humans which is were I found him,"Abberline explained,"well you should be rewarded for finding my son,"Vincent took the bag of gems from Ciel and pulled out a medium sized diamond and a ruby, he handed them to Abberline,"thank you your majesty,"Vincent chuckled,"just call me Vincent,"Abberline nodded,"should you like to stay for the wedding,"Vincent asked, Abberline nodded,"the servants can show you to one of the guest rooms,"Vincent said,"excuse me Vincent, but do you mind if I stay,"Alois asked,"sure, any friendly kingdom can come here,"Vincent smiled, Alois thanked him and they left the library.

Ciel was picked up bridal style by Sebastian, Ciel cupped both sides of his face and kissed him, Abberline stared in shock as they kissed,"ugh...get a room you two,"Alois said, Ciel and Sebastian smirked,"lets to to my chambers my love,"Ciel pulled Sebastian upstairs,"oh boy, I'll be outside if you need me,"Alois walked outside, suddenly a loud bang was heard and Ciel crying out Sebastian's name, Abberline ran into another room where the servants were,"what was that!?,"he asked, Abberline noticed Aka was fainted with a nosebleed,"well Sebastian and Ciel are having...you know, and Sebastian can be rough at times,"Kuro said, they heard another scream, Aka finally came to and rubbed her head,"what happened,"she asked,"you were walking past Ciel's room got a nosebleed and fainted,"Kuro explained,"now I remember, oh mother,"Aka remembered what she saw and fainted again, Kuro and Shiro sighed,"this is going to be a long day."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey kittens, I'm thinking of writing a one shot but I can't think of any ideas, can someone give me an idea to write about, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
